Masked
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: AU AsuKira Everyone knows of the conscious world, the living world, the dreaming world, and the afterlife’s world of the dead. But almost no one knows the dreamscape world. “He can’t speak....But his eyes had told me so much.”
1. Eyes A Prolog!

_AU AsuKira Everyone knows of the conscious world, the living world, the dreaming world, and the afterlife's world of the dead. But almost no one knows the dreamscape world. "He can't speak...But his eyes had told me so much."_

**Masked**

**Chapter 1 - Eyes; A Prolog!**

"Ya! I've always wanted to come here!" a girl with pink hair all down her back cheered. She tugged on her friend's hand.

"Alright, I'm walking, I'm walking!" he laughed following her in, his blue hair gleaming in the lights from the tent.

Lacus laughed as they entered the circus tent. Bright lights and colors attacked their eyes and Athrun had to squint. Once they were used to the lights, the two teens entered the main room and took their seats.

Lacus chattered on as Athrun looked at her, a small smile on his face. After a few minutes, he began to slip from concentration and he turned to look at the stage. It wasn't the biggest, but it was bigger than normal. Lacus noticed his attention on her was lost and stared disbelievingly at him. Her eyes then showed understanding as she lowered her head and looked away.

'_I know...he wouldn't be interested in listening to me...'_ Lacus thought sadly. _'I know...he doesn't like me...like that.'_ her eyes closed slightly as she thought like that.

Lacus had known for a long time, that Athrun didn't like her that much. She knew that Athrun...liked boys...

Yea, Athrun was gay. She knew it. But she hoped that maybe...he could learn to like her...maybe...

The lights dimmed and Lacus's focus was brought back. Athrun smiled lightly at her and then turned back to the stage.

The acrobats began to perform. Athrun and Lacus were watching with excitement. They spun, twirled, and jumped. Lacus's eyes were glowing and Athrun couldn't help but feel happy for her. This place was expensive, and Athrun didn't know why. But he'd earned the money from his job to bring Lacus here.

She was important to him. No, he didn't like her like that. He knew she knew that. But they'd been friends for a long time, since they were 6. Athrun knew it was worth the money to bring her here. She had recently made an album and it had been successful. Her singing voice was wonderful.

He blinked and looked at the stage intently when the actors, acrobats, and clowns left the stage suddenly. It seemed the entire crowd was confused too. The lights went out, and a single spotlight lit the center stage.

The atmosphere seemed magical, lighter even. The was no music, but it was almost...perfect. For a few moments, all was quiet. Then a member of the audience gasped and pointed upwards, gaining everyone's attentions.

Falling, as if in slow motion, was a boy...He was spinning slightly as he fell, and was almost glowing. As he neared the floor, he flipped upside down and landed on the ground, one arm holding him up.

He pushed off and landed in the exact center of the stage. Everyone paused, then began clapping. Music started, slow and calm, like spiritual music almost. The boy began to jump up and down on the balls of his feet before spinning in circles in place while bouncing.

At one point, while in the air, a ball was rolled under him and he landed on it, still spinning. The crowd gasped, hanging on every movement. The boy's short brown hair bounced slightly as he stopped spinning, landing perfectly on the ball.

He stood on one leg, leaning forward until his nose nearly touched the ground. The boy then pulled up and flipped backwards, kicking the ball up and out of sight offstage. He landed and that's when everyone noticed something...his eyes had been closed the entire time!

He opened them moments after everyone realized this, revealing dimmed purple eyes. He wore a half-mask, it covered the left half of his face. His outfit was white with blue trimmings, and fit him tightly, like a diver's suit...sort of. His arms were covered by the outfit, but his right hand was not.

Lifting that hand and spreading his fingers wide, he looked up into the light shining above him. Everyone paused in confusion. Then, a trapeze bar was lowered and the boy grabbed onto it with both hands.

Once he was lifted out of sight, the lights came back on to reveal the entire circus crew around the stage, all on trapeze stands. They all began to swings between each others bars, flipping and looping and making the crowd smile. But the boy was gone.

Suddenly, the brunette spun into view. He let go of his bar and began spinning through the air, amidst the rest of the passing cast. They didn't seem affected by his presence, and he moved like water around them. No one saw another bar for him to latch onto.

He grabbed onto two poles, sides of the stage that rose into the air, and pushed himself backwards, and spun again. He maneuvered through the others without seeing them, with his eyes closed.

He grabbed his bar again using his legs and let himself swing away, into the dark out of the lights. Everyone began paying attention to the others, who were now doing joint techniques on the trapeze, duet tricks. The brunette slipped into view again, once again falling from the sky.

He flipped a bit as he fell, then spread his arms wide, right in the center of the circle the others had made. There was a flash and he landed in an almost perfect ball on the ground. Standing, everyone saw his outfit had changed.

It was still the same under, tight fitting suit. But now a ribbon of deep blue wrapped his body and hung as if in a breeze to his left as one of the richest purple did the same and hung to his right.

Everyone clapped as the trapeze artists grabbed their respective bars, paired, and the show ended in another flash. And the boy was gone as the others were lowered to the ground for their final bow. Athrun and Lacus clapped, albeit a bit numbly.

Athrun was staring where the boy had been, remembering when their eyes had met. The boy's dead violet meeting his awed emerald. The boy's eyes had regained their glow and there had been life in them for a moment before the flash, when he had vanished without a trace.

-

"Thank you Athrun! Thank you!" Lacus cheered as she held Athrun's hands carefully. "That was the best show I've ever seen. And now...I know why it costs so much...It was amazing! Starting as a circus show, like any other, and then turning into a large and super stage production!"

She turned and stared at the now star strewn sky, her eyes alight. She sighed happily and did a twirl.

"Yes." Athrun smiled softly at her. "He _was_ amazing." his eyes moved to stared back at the tent, whose lights were now off.

Lacus froze mid-spin. She turned to Athrun and frowned. Going up to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"Athrun...I know you might feel...something for him...But you don't _know_ him!" she said as if pleading. "Don't get hooked on him and then feel like you can't like anyone else...Promise me!"

Athrun merely stared at her.

"I know...he was a wonderful performer...But that doesn't mean anything! He may have been graceful and almost magical...but it doesn't prove anything about him personally! His eyes...they were so cold...when I glimpsed them...So dead...Athrun..." she looked him in the eyes.

"I understand Lacus...I promise you I won't like him for his mere abilities." Lacus let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "If I ever meet him, _then_ I can like him...right?" he smirked and walked off. Lacus's eyes widened as she watched him walk away.

"Athrun! That's not...what I meant!" she ran after him. Athrun just laughed, took her hand, and began to lead her away. Lacus smiled softly at his joking nature, he was so nice...

On top of the tent, standing on the top of the middle pole that held up the tent, amethyst eyes gazed sadly across the city, a dead look to them once more.

* * *

And? Note. The first 3 chapters are called 'prologs.' They explain pasts, places, and duh, the beginning of the story. This story is 10 chapters long. 


	2. History A Prolog Part 2

**Chapter 2 - History; A Prolog 2!**

A small boy of age 6 wandered away from a burning building. His left hand holding his upper right arm. He seemed half dead, and stumbled in his walk. A few minutes later, he collapsed to the ground as it began to rain, but he couldn't feel it anymore.

'Kira! Run!'

-

He woke up to an unfamiliar roof. It seemed like a tent of some sort.

"Where...where am I?" his voice sounded weak, even to his own ears. A kind looking man came into his line of view.

"You are in the medical room of the Letlights Circus. Where our motto is 'Letlights shine upon you!' Do you get the meaning boy?"

"Y-yes...how...did I get here?" he wondered turning his head and wincing as his right shoulder hurt. He saw it was bandaged and sat up, regretting it immediately. "Ow..."

"Rest dear boy..." the nice man, who incidently had no hair and wore dark purple robes, ordered him calmly as he laid Kira back down. "I brought you here when I found you out cold in the rain in the middle of the city."

"Wh-where's mommy? Daddy? What about-" he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Shh...calm down...you need your rest. Regain your strength for healing." he said nicely, his image already swimming in Kira's view as he fell into the black unknown once more.

'Kira!' it echoed in his head, and he cried in his sleep.

-

3 years later...

A brunette 9 yr old was sweeping the floor of the circus stage as part of his daily routine. He told himself once more not to cry as he reviewed his situation.

3 years prior, Marmen, the owner of Letlights Circus and Stage, had rescued him after he had managed to escape a roaring fire. The fire had been spontaneous and no one else was known to have escaped, they didn't even know _he'd_ lived...thanks o Marmen.

Soon after his wounds were gone, Marmen, the nice bald man, had showed his true colors. He was actually very mean and had forced Kira to work for him like a slave. Kira constantly saw the other performers on the stage from the back and wished he could be on that stage too.

He was brought out of his reverie as two voices caught him.

"Mormen! We need more performers! _Better_ ones. Our crowds are leaving us and our money is low. The team just doesn't have the spark we need!" a man Kira knew to be Scott said in a desperate tone to Marmen.

Scott was nicer than Marmen, but not by much. He cared for the performers and made sure they weren't punished by Marmen, so that they could still perform. Kira on the otherhand...whenever he made a mistake, it was usually either Marmen or Scott that hit him. Not once, but many times.

He wasn't as important to them as the actors...

"I know Scott, but we don't have the resources to search for more actors. Besides, who would join a dying circus?" he asked in a cool, nearly collected voice.

"I...I could...do it." Kira muttered softly, his voice nearly as weak as it had been when he first woke after the fire. He rarely spoke or ever made a noise for that matter.

"You?" Scott turned to him in disbelief. "Yea right pipsqueak." he scoffed. Marmen looked contemplating.

"Let's give him a shot." Scott _and_ Kira gave him shocked looks. "If he fails, beat him per usual, just make sure he does the show _right_."

Kira felt his heart lifting, he could do this! And then they would treat him better! Yea! Things were looking up, even if only slightly.

-

At 12, Kira's body was constantly bruised. But the costumers were constantly coming in. Marmen had set up a permanent settlement for Letlights Circus and Stage. Kira was there main attraction.

He wore full-body outfits to hide the bruises, made by Charlotte, a beautiful yet snobbish performer, under Marmen's orders. He wasn't the best acrobat they had, no...that's not why everyone lined up for days just for a ticket to see him...

It was because...he was 12. It was solely because he was the youngest performer of the company and his cute boyishness drew in crowds and crowds of people...just to see what he was capable of.

His breathing was ragged as he tried to force air into his lungs, the bruises he's received mere hour ago still making him wince. He looked feverish, but no one was around him to see. Kira stood in the shadows just outside the light of the stage...

If he performed right...if he _didn't _mess up...He wouldn't have to endure as much pain later...He feared what would happen if he failed the master...

Yes, Kira had long since stopped calling Marmen by his name, or 'boss.' He had at first, but Marmen preferred 'Master' to the other names...so Kira learned to call him such...even though he never spoke.

Kira turned his clouded eyes to the stage and saw the others performing...Jumping, looping, acting. He envied them...they weren't beaten near daily...Their outfits didn't cover even half of their bodies, lots of skin exposed...

'_I...I can't do this...I can't survive this one more night...If I go out there...'_ he closed his eyes as his chest panged in pain. _'I'll die...'_

The music that signaled his arrival on stage started...or rather...the music ended. Either way, Kira forced himself to begin walking towards the stage as the others walked off, grinning cold-heartedly at him as they passed.

His foot entered the light and Kira's little act began. He twirled on the spot and everyone in the audience 'awwww'ed. He stopped spinning, his head down and body shaking as he took in a few deep breaths. The crowd was confused by this and Kira could hear Marmen and the others hissing at him from offstage.

His eyes hardened. The dead look everyone would come to know so well formed in them...

That was the night...

He lifted his head, eyes closed. The boy then took a deep breath...and began his act once more. This time...this time it went flawlessly. This time was not hindered by the wounds on his body. He couldn't feel them anymore...

Because that was the night...

And the applause he received from the crowd, it was deafening...

The night that...

Marmen could only wonder _what had happened_...What happened to the boy who nearly lost it each time he got on stage?

The answer was simple...The little Kira he'd saved and then beaten...he was gone...Just as Kira had predicted before going on stage.

That was the night that Kira Yamato died...

And a new Kira was born in him...one that couldn't feel the pain of the beatings he would recieve...One that didn't care anymore...This Kira was an acting machine...He flowed like water and spoke to no one...

He was the only one in the world...and he could feel nor see anything...His performances sold out, and everyone wanted to see the young boy who could perform so well at such a young age.

Soon, Marmen was able to up the prices of the tickets to unreasonable heights. But each time they opened, the seats were packed...Kira would look them over from the sidelines and pity them...envy them...wish they had more sense...wish they knew the _truth_ behind Letlights.

'Letlights shine upon you'...but though the lights shone on the actors, the audience, the stage...Though they shone, no one could see. No one could see the pain behind ice walls formed inside of Kira's small eyes...So his consciousness slept, trapped behind the death he'd placed upon himself with Marmon's help.

Until, 4 years later, his consciousness would be reawakened...by a familiar face...One he saw in his dreams...so often it hurt him...And then, he would begin to fight a fight within himself and without himself.

* * *

End Chapter 2! Confusing ain't it? -smirk- 


	3. Dreamscape Worlds

O.C. #2 : God! Another Prolog-thingy! Too many...-had a part in writing them-

Out : I don't think they mind...-worried look- Do you?

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Dreamscape Worlds**

(My description of the dreamscape is based on a story titled By Your Eyes. I love the concept.)

Everyone knows of the conscious world. Everyone knows of the living world. Everyone knows of the dreaming world, the world of sleep. And Everyone knows of the afterlife's world of the dead. But almost no one...knows of the dreamscape world.

Kira knows of this world. He escaped to it every time he sleeps. His consciousness could spend hours there at a time...

It was a dark place, influenced by emotions. But for one who _has_ no emotions...it is a desolate place...Dark, with a thin layer of dark water at your feet. Clouds resembling rain clouds cover the sky. If there _was_ a sun there, it's rays were covered by the cloud covering.

It reminded Kira...of the end of the world...He'd heard that, at the end of the world...

The sky would be ablaze with fire, and the smoke from these manmade fires would be so black it would cover the earth. The ground beneath our feet would be barren and soon, covered in the waters of the ocean...swallowed by something greater...

After that, the earth would rise from the ocean, centuries later, and the world could start over. The fires' ashes would give birth to new vegetation and life would start all over again...from the beginning...

Kira wondered...would the dreamscape world ever 'start over from the beginning?' Would the light shine there, greenery and life covering it? But, despite all of his hoping, the deamscape's lights never came on. He didn't have the emotional power to give this place life...

So he was left alone in this unknown world, to cry and lay in the cool waters of oblivion.

One day soon after the dead him came to be, when he was getting used to the loneliness...a sudden light appears above him, blinding him.

For a moment, he thought it was heaven, and he had died in his sleep...truly died...But he soon learned that someone else had entered into his dreamscape. Their form was blurred...blurred so badly he couldn't tell what they looked like.

But their eyes...their eyes shone so bright that he could've stared into them for hours. And suddenly, the water beneath him became green grass. A forest appeared near him and the sun shone brightly above him. Few clouds, white, were in the sky. All traces of the former dreamscape were gone.

A confused voice soon found him.

"Why were you sitting in the dark?" it asked. Kira turned to them and got caught in their eyes. "Hello?" they asked nervously, when he didn't respond.

"I..." he couldn't talk well. He instead nodded his head slightly and tried to tell the boy silently that he couldn't do anything else _but_ sit in the dark.

"What? You don't talk?" the boy asked. Kira shook his head vigorously, then gave the other boy a pitiful look. "You...can't?"

Kira's eyes widened slightly and he nodded dumbly. The other boy seemed to understand.

"Oh, ok. Well...I understand when you don't want to, or just can't talk about something." he sat down next to Kira. "I'll wait until you're able."

Kira gave him a grateful look, then curled his legs, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

"My name's Athrun. You don't have to tell me yours." Athrun said suddenly. "I'm 12. And...you are?...I know! I'll guess!"

Kira gave him a somewhat questioning look.

"10?"

Shake.

"9?"

Bigger shake.

"Oh, higher then...Oh! Are you 12? Like me?"

Nod nod.

"Great! We can be friends then!" Athrun said happily.

Kira could feel himself beginning to cry. A friend? He'd never had one...He felt as though...as though he couldn't be happier. The clouds disappeared from the sky and everything seemed brighter in the dreamscape.

"Are...are you crying...?" Athrun asked worriedly. He noticed the sudden brightness of the area around him moments before he was glomped by Kira, who was crying happily into the blurred shirt Athrun wore.

Then, Athrun knew. He knew Kira was happy, and that's why he was crying. So he began to laugh. He couldn't help it. He laughed and couldn't stop. Kira was just too cute! And even though he couldn't really see anything except his purple eyes, he knew Kira had to be cute in appearance too. He hugged Kira back and managed to stop laughing long enough to say something to the brunette.

"I'm guessing...you don't have many friends." he smiled wide when Kira shook his head against Athrun's chest. It was cute _and_ it tickled, causing Athrun to start laughing again.

-

Over the years, Athrun had come to enjoy Kira's silent company. He found that...he didn't care if Kira ever spoke to him, though he sometimes wished to hear his voice. And Kira loved staying in the dreamscape until Athrun grew so tired he transferred to the dream world for sleep.

He knew he would never be able to go there, he was never tired...His body, his dead self did everything...so his conscious and unconscious self was never tired. Kira would wrap his arms around his knees after Athrun left and the world returned to darkness. He would cry silently, constantly wishing he could either wake up or pass on to the dream world...just once.

He never wished to die though. He never wanted to leave and make Athrun sad. Athrun happy was what Kira loved the most. He would hate himself if...he made Athrun sad...

Kira had never truly grown up. He had no real teacher, no friends, nothing. So he never really mentally grew up. He physically grew up, and knew more about pain than most people in their entire lifetimes would ever learn. But he knew only what Marmen and the others had told him.

Before the fire, when his mother and the rest of his family had been alive. Kira had learned of compassion and love. He knew how to care about other people, how they _should_ be treated...

Athrun on the other hand...It seemed his life was perfect. He grew up with his mother usually. His father was always away, and his mother didn't seem to like his father very much. She taught Athrun the same things Kira's mom had told him.

When she died, when he was 6, in a fire...he felt he'd lost every meaning life had ever had. His father saw his deteriorating mental state and had sent him off for counseling. Maybe it was there that he had developed feelings for guys?

His counselor had been gay, and loved to tell Athrun nice things. Athrun didn't know the man was gay, but after he stopped seeing the man, he was able to piece it together. The man, though having ulterior motives, _had_ succeeded in keeping Athrun from killing himself due to emotional pain.

Athrun didn't realize the lasting affect the man had on him until he returned to his normal life and began going to school. He was only 8 when he saw a guy and first felt something. He had wanted to hold the other boy and kiss him, though he knew not why.

This boy's name had been Nicol. He had green hair and brown eyes. His aura was kind and he was always trying to make others happy. When Nicol turned 9 and Athrun turned 10, Nicol moved away. His father's new job called them off. Athrun had felt so sad.

Later, he had seen...Yzak. Yzak's silver hair and startling blue eyes had caught Athrun. He was 13 at the time. Yzak was a few months older than him (I think) and so he turned 14 before Athrun did. Yzak had a boyfriend named Dearka, and they were always caught making out behind the school.

At one point, Yzak called Athrun out there and kissed him behind Dearka's back. Athrun had kissed him back, and loved it. They were in the middle of making out when Dearka had showed up and Yzak had claimed Athrun jumped him.

Athrun never saw the two again...they let it spread that Athrun was gay, and the humiliation caused Athrun to switch schools. He didn't care if people knew he was gay...as long as they didn't criticize him for it.

His friend from childhood, Lacus Clyne, had been a student at his next school. And they instantly became friends again. The first thing Athrun did once he had her friendship again was confess to her that he was gay.

At first she had avoided him, but then she had come to him and said she understood...that you couldn't choose who you liked. And she supported him every time it bothered him. Athrun had not told Kira about his being gay yet...he didn't know what gender Kira was.

But he found that...he liked Kira...a lot. So he decided on guy. It seemed most likely that Kira was a guy. But just because he liked him isn't why. Kira just had the _aura_ about him that let you know what was happening. Athrun knew Kira was a boy soon after meeting him, even though he _still_ didn't know his name.

So they would spend their nights in each other's presence. Kira often took to staring at Athrun, as if he could tell everything about him just by staring. Athrun liked the attention, and frequently made Kira blush by asking 'Do you like me _that_ way?' ...Though he didn't know why it made the brunette blush. But it was fun.

Kira performed with perfection, and Athrun lived life. Neither knew much about the other's real life, and they didn't care. Athrun didn't care what the reason was for Kira being mute, and Kira didn't care why Athrun acted the way he did. They were content with life as it was in the dreamscape.

Kira's consciousness stayed that way, not awake and not asleep, for a long time. He was almost constantly in the dreamscape. But, when he and Athrun were 16...he performed per usual, and the crowd loved it.

But, when his eyes had met Athrun's...he had woken up...truly been _alive_ for a moment. The flash of the special effects hid Athrun from view and he was pushed back again, to his semi-conscious state once more.

Kira now knew that there was _indeed_ life beyond himself. He had been able to actually _see_ the crowd and _feel_ their applause, for a split moment. He knew life wasn't all bad. But, it had been pulled away from him again...and he was no longer alive...not really.

* * *

Yea...I know...I'm creepy...-gloom symbols as she sits in a corner- 


	4. PartTime

O.C. #2 : Out's...taking a nap or something, but she isn't here, so I'll be talking.

To clear up any misunderstandings, there is a sequel to this in the making. So no, this 10 chapter story is not over with. We were really surprised when it ended in exactly 10 chapters, it's never happened before.

**Chapter 4 - Part-Time**

Darkness...

It was cold...

'_-sigh- I wish Athrun was here...I wish he'd fall asleep already...Oh...that's selfish of me...His life doesn't need to revolve around me...I'm not that important...'_

Flashes of the sneering, cold acrobats and animal tamers flashed in front of his sleeping eyes. He had to shake his head to clear it. No!

'_Athrun _makes_ me important. I can't dwell on the mean and hateful things in my life...Because Athrun is my good thing. He's...my light...'_

Kira suddenly remembered his first moment of consciousness in 4 years. His eyes flashed for a moment.

'_Athrun is real too...He exists outside this fabrication...I saw...his green eyes...so beautiful...I thought he was a dream...for the longest time...But he's real...and he's my friend.'_

Kira began to cry silently, his knees to his chest and his arms around them. Light 'plip's of dripping water echoed in the dreamscape as it began to rain.

It wasn't a sad rain. It was a light rain. A rain of relief. Kira was so relieved that Athrun was real, that one of his few 'emotion moments' occurred. It was rare that he _ever_ felt anything big enough to _really_ affect the dreamscape.

A warm, comforting hand was placed on his right shoulder and Kira's head shot up. He stared, tears still in his eyes, at his best friend, Athrun. Athrun had a worried look to him, an aura that _oozed _concern. Kira nearly began to laugh. And the rain stopped.

"Were...were you crying?" the bluenette asked in concern. Kira smiled at him and Athrun sighed in relief. "Good, at least you aren't upset or something...That would be bad." Athrun smiled at him and Kira felt his heart lift.

'_I'm happy to see you again...Athrun...'_ He signed in his own version of sign-language. Athrun laughed softly.

"Yea. Me too." he sat down next to Kira in the wet darkness, a simple light shining down on them, courtesy of Athrun of course. "So, what scene tonight? The beach?"

Kira nodded vigorously and Athrun outright laughed as he fell over, the scenery changing as he did so. His happiness at being there _period_ shaping a sandy beach with a clear ocean. After his laughing fit, Athrun looked around. His smile faded and he picked up some sand.

Kira lightly shook Athrun's shoulder in concern for Athrun's mood. The sky of this beach was not sunny...As sand ran through his fingers, Athrun explained.

"You...don't see many beaches like this anymore." Kira gave him a confused look. "The water isn't clear, it's brownish. The sand is covered in trash and tourists, people who visit the beach whenever they're in town." he explained.

Yes, Athrun was slowly teaching Kira. Ok, slowly was a lie. Kira was a fast learner, so it was quite easy and fast to teach him anything. Kira seemed deeply interested in the outside world, Athrun had to wonder why he didn't know these things himself...it concerned him...

"The sky is almost never clear, like this..." he waved his hand in the air and the cloudiness vanished, replaced by a few white clouds and blue sky with a calm sun. "It's almost always like this now..."

He waved his hand again and Kira had to squint his eyes. The clouds disappeared and suddenly the sun's power was on so high it burnt his skin. He clung to Athrun in pain and Athrun stopped the heat. Kira calmed when the sky returned to it's peaceful ways once more.

"Global warming. It's what happens when car exhausts, aerosol cans, and other types of pollution happen. The layer of sky that protects Earth from the Sun's harmful heat and radiation...it gets damaged when this type of thing happens...and it's what made your skin burn..." Athrun explained sadly.

Kira nodded and seemed determined yet sad at the same time. Athrun smiled.

"You like learning...don't you?" Kira nodded. "I was wondering...why don't you know this stuff?"

Kira's eyes suddenly seemed far off, and Athrun saw the dead looking boy from the circus in him for a moment. He seemed to have frozen in place, not breathing, moving, or seeing. Athrun's heart sped up in fear as he reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Kira blinked and his eyes went back to normal. He turned to Athrun, confused for a moment at the look on said boy's face before he remembered the question and his own reaction. He looked at the ground sadly.

"It's alright...you don't have to say." Athrun assured him. "I was just wondering."

-

"Go boy, hurry up with that sweeping! The show starts in less than an hour!" Scott ordered, kicking up dust from the constantly dusty floor of the animal tent.

The man with black hair began to stalk off. He spotted some of the animal trainer girls and smiled brightly.

"Ladies! How's work?" he laughed with them as they all walked off, leaving the brunette to sweep slowly, not hindered even slightly by his recent wounds.

The beatings had become more severe whenever he didn't do anything to their liking, for the purpose of seeing if they would get a reaction from him...So far, every attempt had failed...

Kira raised his head from the ground at the sounding of a silent footstep. His eyes met Marmen's. The bald man narrowed his eyes, then turned and walked away, his cloak billowing behind him. Kira's dead eyes returned to the floor, no emotion played across his features in the least.

"Excuse me? Excuse me..."

He raised his head again at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, finally. You're the first person I've seen."

Her pink hair went to her waist, and sparkling blue eyes smiled at him. He didn't show any reaction to her at all really...Just an acknowledgment...Her smiled dropped when she realized who she'd run into.

"Ah, it's you." Lacus muttered, then smiled again. "My name is Lacus Clyne. I was wondering where the manager was."

Kira stared at her blankly, with his dead, dimmed eyes. Lacus cleared her throat slightly when he didn't respond. Kira could feel the slight distaste coming from her, and he couldn't understand it. She must've thought he was confused as to her reason being here.

"I was...hoping for a part-time job you see." Lacus said sweetly. Her eyes widened a moment later as she finally got a reaction from the boy in front of her.

He dropped the broom in his hands, his eyes fearful. She couldn't understand it...What was wrong with him?

He was suddenly right in front of her, hand covering her mouth. He was shaking his head no in a pleading way. But his eyes remained dead... Lacus didn't know what he wanted!

"What are you doing?" came a deep voice.

Kira froze before turning, mechanically almost Lacus noted, to face the bald man in the shadows. He seemed to be on the boarder-line between nice and mean, it seemed to her. Kira was instantly back to being the unresponsive one once more.

"That's not good. Assaulting a visitor. Leave. Go back to your..._room_ and get ready for the show." he ordered softly. Kira walked over, picked up the broom, and left...in the dead way...all over again...

Lacus heard his soft tone, saw the small smile on his face...but his eyes...they glinted in a near-evil way when he stared at the brunette walking away. Lacus turned to said boy, noticing his outfit was missing a sleeve...it wasn't his performance costume...

But his arm...it was covered in bruises and a few healed cuts...She looked from the boy's arm to Marmen, and could see that man hitting the boy...No, Kira wasn't capable of beating himself...that wasn't masochism...it was sadism...

"Now, may I help you?" he turned his smile on Lacus and she couldn't help but take a step back.

"I..." she saw the brunette standing in the distance, that dead look was emanating from him still..."I just..."

"Lacus! Are you still back here?" a voice asked. Lacus, who still had her eyes on the brunette in the distance behind Marmen, saw the boy flinch slightly.

She turned to face Athrun as he walked into view behind her. When her eyes went back to find the brunette, he was gone.

"What are you staring at Miss?" Marmen asked kindly, looking behind him.

"Nothing...I just...came here to meet one of your actors. He was mesmerizing when I saw him...I'm sorry I barged in like this!" and Lacus hurriedly left the tent. Athrun following her in confusion. Marmen's eyes narrowed.

-

"Lacus! I don't understand! Why didn't you ask him for the job?" Athrun asked, looking around as they made their way quickly from the grounds.

Lacus didn't stop until they were a block away, yet could still see the tent.

"Lacus. Are you ever going to answer me?" Athrun asked in slight annoyance...

"I didn't ask because that boy asked me not to." she said softly.

"That...boy?" his mind clicked. "You met him?" he asked in excitement.

"Yes. He was...sweeping..." Lacus ignored Athrun's confused look. "He just...stared at me...It scared me...that dead look in his eyes..."

Athrun's mind flashed back to Kira in the dreamscape, when asked about the real world.

"I told him I was looking for the manager, to get a job. And after a while of no reactions, he moved...no...he was scared." Lacus confirmed, looking back at the tent still visible to her. "He was afraid. Not of me maybe coming in and stealing his glory, but..._for_ me...Athrun...I think there's something we don't know...about Letlights Circus and Stage..."

"What makes you think so?"

'_Besides the obvious?'_ he added mentally.

"The boy was scared...that man, his eyes glinted evilly when he looked at that boy...And he did everything he was told...like a doll...And Athrun..."

"Yea?"

"Even though he didn't speak to me...the boy's dead eyes were...pleading with me not to join their crew...His entire being _screamed_ it...His arm was...covered in bruises..." she touched her left arm gently, as if it had been her own arm she'd seen injured.

"Bruises?" Athrun's eyes widened slightly. "How'd he get them? Do you think he-"

"I think that man...the manager...I think _he _did it..." she whispered. "I can't see him as a masochist." she smiled softly at that slight reassurance.

There was silence for a moment. Athrun was contemplating the information he'd learned. That circus boy...he never spoke a word to Lacus, and Kira never spoke...Could the dreamscape boy and the circus boy be the same person?

"L-lacus..." he asked suddenly. She turned to him. "Do you know...what his name is?"

"No." Lacus shook her head, frowning. The pink haired princess then smiled at her friend, taking his hands in her own. "But I accept him now...And you can like him...all you want..." she whispered, bringing his hands to her cheeks and enjoying the warmth of his hands.

"Lacus..." Athrun embraced her softly, a silent thank you...

* * *


	5. My Nightmare

Out : I love this chapter!...-psst- Kira 'talks' this chapter.

O.C. #2 : If that's what you wanna call it.

**Chapter 5 - My Nightmare

* * *

**

"Hello?" ...

"Hello?" ...

"Where are you?"

The blunette boy was walking through a dimly lit dreamscape. He hadn't done anything yet, so why it was lit as such was a mystery to him. Maybe...Maybe Kira was trying to manipulate the dreamscape too?

He wiped that happy thought away when he couldn't find the brunette. Where was he? Kira was _always_ here. He _had_ to be here...

"Where are you?" he yelled again, the emotions he felt at that moment, the abandonment...it wasn't affecting this world...What was going on?

-

'Athrun?'

Kira blinked at the boy laying on the floor. He was kneeling next to said boy...with a bloody knife in his hands.

'Wh-what is this?' he tried dropping the knife, but his hands wouldn't let go, instead plunging it further into the other boy's back...

There was darkness everywhere...Why was there so much...darkness?

'Athrun...Athrun!' Kira felt the tears running down his face. 'What'd I do?'

Athrun's head turned to the side when Kira forced his body to obey him, pulling the knife out and throwing it away.

'Athrun...Athrun...!' Kira lowered his head, slipping a bit farther down towards the floor than he already was...

"Th-there's a light...in your eyes again..." Athrun whispered happily.

'What is there to be happy about Athrun? I just...I just killed you! I _know_ I did!'

"Speak for me?" the older boy asked softly, raising Kira's head a bit so he could see Kira's eyes.

Kira opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, and failed again...He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to conjure up some type of word for the friend he'd killed...his only friend...

Opening his eyes, Kira froze. Athrun lay still on the ground, eyes still open...dead...He was cold, and he wasn't breathing.

Kira jumped back from the body in sudden fear, to suddenly hear the sound of flames. Turning around, his eyes met the sight of a viciously burning building! He silently screamed, backing away and forgetting that Athrun's body was there.

But there was no body...the earlier room was gone...

A scream entered his subconscious, and he flipped around.

'Mom!' he recognized her voice.

"Kira...Cagalli...run...!" the woman was saying. He saw before him...his mother, sister,...and him...6 years old...

"But...but mommy!" Kira whimpered.

"Run Kira!" Cagalli ordered, grabbing his arm as she turned around. "We'll meet you outside...mommy!" she had tears in her eyes.

'Cagalli...' Kira knelt down to their size, reaching out to his sister.

But she passed right through him...or maybe it was the other way around...

'What?'

He heard his mother gasp slightly, bringing him out of his daze. The brunette made his way slowly over to his already dying mother. Kira could sense it...the death...

"Please survive...My brave...strong children..." his mother was whispering.

Kira shook his head as he began crying again.

'I'm _not_ strong mom! I'm _not_!' he cried. 'Come back mommy...come back!'

She fell to the floor, through his outstretched arms. He forgot to breathe.

'First mom died...in the fire along with everybody else...and then I killed...'

"Athrun come back!" he cried out loud, tears pouring down his face.

-

A yell...A pain filled yell...

Athrun sat on the hill where him and Kira always sat while in the dreamscape. He'd recreated the park-like scenery Kira liked so much...Maybe he'd show up if he sat there long enough...

The cry of pain was accompanied by a sound that sounded like someone crying...in tears...

Suddenly, the scenery was nothing but black. There was no rain, as usually accompanied sadness he'd found. This sadness was too great, he guessed. Kira suddenly appeared next to him, a small amount of light appearing so they could see each other. He was crying...and it was _him_ who was yelling...he sounded so sad...

"A-are you...talking?" Athrun breathed out when he realized he was hearing the boy's voice.

"Ah-mm?" Kira's crying ended abruptly as he turned his head. "A-A..."

Athrun felt himself smiling brightly.

"Athrun!" Kira lunged at him. "You...dead...me...ahhhhaaaa!" Kira started bawling again.

Athrun held him tightly. He could tell Kira wouldn't be speaking anymore...it was just...Kira's pain was so great it came out in sound...

"What do you mean I was dead?...Did...did you have a nightmare?" Athrun asked softly.

Kira paused, tears still flowing. He remembered Athrun telling him that nightmares were 'spoiled dreams' and could scare you...

'It was...it was a nightmare?' Kira visibly relaxed, his entire look softening.

"You've never had a nightmare before...have you?" Athrun whispered to the other.

He'd never held or hugged Kira before, but still...he wasn't surprised when he found Kira had no breasts...In his mind, he sighed.

'_He's a guy.'_ he thought happily.

Kira clutched him tighter, now crying in relief. Somehow, Athrun could hear his voice...

'I don't wanna lose you again...'

He understood...Kira hadn't known it was just a dream...He thought Athrun really _was_ dead...and he might've even thought it was _his_ fault...It had scared him...

"I..." Athrun started, brushing Kira's back softly with his hand in a comforting way. "I'm not going anywhere Kira...don't worry..." he kissed Kira's hair softly, hearing the boy (kinda subconsciously) stop crying slowly.

-

'_I hope he doesn't have anymore nightmares...he was so scared last night...'_ Athrun chewed his pencil.

'_Man...I wish he'd say my name again...His voice was rough from not using it...but so soft...gentle...It was like music almost...'_

Clack!

"Ow..." Athrun held his head, the pencil falling from his mouth.

"I suggest you pay attention Mr. Zala." a male said, going back to the front of the classroom with his ruler in hand.

"Damn...that hurt...and just for a little bit of daydreaming?" Athrun hissed under his breath.

"And now, to continue what I was saying..." the teacher cleared his throat, regaining any attentions he'd lost. "After you have proven two triangles congruent by one or more of the theorems or postulates...you can prove the remaining, corresponding parts congruent using CPCTC. Who can tell me what CPCTC is?" (1)

Three students raised their hands. Athrun closed his eyes and sighed.

"Mr. Zala!" the teacher called on him. "How about you?" he smirked meanly and Athrun shot him a glare.

"CPCTC...means...Congruent Parts...Of...Congruent Triangles...Are...Congruent." Athrun answered bored-ly.

The teacher frowned, but continued with class. And Athrun went back to day dreaming.

* * *

Out : End! 4 pgs long. So my chapters aren't that long, don't sue me. -pout-

(1) This is whatour class had just finished learning when I wrote that chapter.


	6. Ice

**>. ****Reviews! -squee-**

**Chapter 6 - Ice

* * *

**

"Ok! Everyone gather round, gather round!" Marmen called. Everyone gathered around him, except Kira who was sweeping. "Christmas is coming up, so I've decided to do a special performance."

There were a lot of groans to this.

"Who here can ice skate?" no one spoke up. "I see, we'll have to buy you instructors then...Our Christmas production will be an ice show. Instead of the net, an ice rink will sit below you. You will _all_ be wearing skates, for you'll all hit the ice at some point. This is going to be based on Christmas angels, so you'll all have wings." Marmen explained.

Everyone smiled, except Kira.

"Of course, the brat'll be more shown off." Scott nearly spat. "He'll be wingless until near the end, when he'll sprout wings, for the finale."

"We'll begin tomorrow. " he finished. Everyone was pleased, except Kira...who had heard but his dead self didn't care and his true self was 'sleeping.'

-

Athrun's head turned sharply to look at the pink haired girl next to him in the café.

"What? Ice Show?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes. Letlights has already started sending out the fliers. It's intended to be a spectacular show." she seemed almost business-like about the circus now.

"Wanna go see it?" Athrun asked, laying his chin on his right hand, which held a spoon.

"I suppose so. Athrun?" Lacus asked softly.

"Hm?"

"I was hoping we could...save him." she blushed slightly and looked at her lap.

"Save him?" Athrun asked in confusion. "Save who?"

"That boy. The one that you-" she paused. "I want to help him Athrun. He stopped me from joining Letlights..." she looked down again.

"Then we'll go. But I have something to do first. Alright?" he winked at her, almost like he was planning something.

"Something to do?" she looked at him in confusion.

"Yea. I haven't gone Christmas shopping yet!" he laughed as he stood up, pulling his coat on before he went to leave. "We'll discuss this later, ok?" he gave her a short kiss on the cheek before he was out the door into the freshly falling snow.

Lacus was left sitting there, blushing. She blinked and stood up, pulling her coat on too and leaving the café. Athrun had already left money to pay for the food and drinks they'd had.

-

"Hey there." Athrun greeted, sitting down next to the brunette.

'_Athrun!'_ Kira blinked when the scenery changed to a strange white world.

He stood in circles, amazed and yet frightened by this strange substance. Athrun smiled when Kira looked at him. His eyes were glowing so bright!

"It's snow." he explained. "Water that falls from the sky when it's really cold out turns to snow flakes. It usually happens in the winter here..."

Kira was reveling in the wonder of snow. Athrun's smile faltered slightly.

"It's winter _now_ Kira." Kira turned to look at him. "It's been 4 years since we met, right?...And I've never shown this to you...But this time was different."

Kira seemed confused.

"Christmas comes with winter..." he'd described Christmas before. "I usually don't buy presents for anyone but my parents and my closest friends."

Kira could tell that Athrun was serious by the look his eyes had. So he stood extremely still.

"I bought you something this year." Athrun smiled. "I'm not sure you'll really get it though...Since I bought it..." he waved his hand in the air. "Outside of here."

Kira nodded in understanding. Getting a gift from Athrun meant a lot, even if it disappeared along with him. He slowly and carefully took the box Athrun held out to him. Somehow, the box was perfectly clear to him...like the scenery was. But he still could only imagine Athrun as he had seen him that night he'd been 'awake.'

"You okay?" Athrun asked as Kira's eyes became sad. Kira shook his head and smiled before opening the box.

He pocketed the ribbon that held it closed and removed the lid. Inside was a neckband with three tiny bells. They were each tied to a different little string, which were all expertly woven together for strength and durability. These strings attached to the band and jingled when Kira walked or even moved really.

Kira blinked after putting it on and spinning around. He began making wild motions that Athrun decided meant "What do I give you?" He shook his head.

"I just wanna know your name..." he said softly as a light snow began to fall. Kira blinked cutely and looked around.

He spotted a frozen lake nearby them and ran over. Athrun followed closely and watched as Kira stepped onto the ice, skates magically appeared on his feet just before they hit the ice.

"I didn't know you could skate." Athrun whispered, remembering the flier Lacus had shown him.

'_He has to be that circus boy...He has to be.'_ Athrun nodded determinedly.

Kira skated back over to Athrun a few minutes later and the skates disappeared when he stepped on snowy ground. Kira began to drag Athrun up a hill nearby and pointed excitedly to the lake. Athrun looked over and gasped.

From this height, he could see icy skid marks Kira had made on the ice. They spelled out a four letter word.

"K-I-R-A...Kira?" he turned to the lavender eyes that were sparkling brightly. "Your name's Kira?" he asked for confirmation.

Kira's head was nodding so fast, Athrun feared it would pop off. He laughed.

"Marry Christmas Kira." he smiled.

Kira stood there staring in wonder at Athrun. The way Athrun said his name, Kira thought he would melt...

'_Why? What's this feeling...growing inside of me?'_

-

Athrun's eyes opened the next morning and he rolled over, his back to the sun coming in through his windows. His eyes widened at the red box on the table next to his bed. The purple ribbon was gone and the box was open. Checking it, the necklace was gone too. He gasped.

_Kira pocketed the ribbon that held it closed and removed the lid. Kira examined the neckband before putting it on and spinning around, it jingled with every small movement._

Tears gathered in his eyes, but did not fall. Kira had received his Christmas present...

* * *

Out : Sorry for the shortness of it all! But I bet none of you remembered that Athrun didn't know Kira's name! -giggle- 


	7. Bells On The Ice

**Chapter 7 - Bells On The Ice**

Warning in advanced. This chapter is extremely short.

* * *

Athrun and Lacus had bought their tickets for the new show as soon as Athrun finished giving Kira his gift. They were now in line to go inside the tent-like-theater-thing. Lacus pretended to be happy, and Athrun pretended to be her Christmas date. The show was _on_ Christmas...Marmen strikes again.

Once they were seated, both dropped the acts.

"Athrun. I want you to...to watch his left arm, or try to." Lacus whispered. "I want you to see...I don't think _he _wants you to, but you need to."

"Right." Athrun nodded, looking serious.

The lights dimmed moments later as everyone had found their seats. Curtains that had hid the stage were removed and revealed an ice rink. The audience gasped. Slowly, the women of Letlights skated into view and did little twirls and tricks, without leaving the ground too often. They all had wings, angelic like.

Men with skates and wings swung in on trapezes and even jumped to each other's bars before landing on the ice and doing doubles. (Jump, spin twice, land. Basics.) They picked up the girls and did tricks with them, the entire time a magic-like music with a Christmas-y feel to it was playing in time with their movements.

Before long, all of the acrobats and members of Letlights had entered and skated at least once. Kira skated in, wingless, and did spins and twirls and jumps along with everyone else. His outfit was bright red on one side and bright green on the other. He wore a white half-face mask and of course, his arms were covered.

Athrun looked carefully at Kira's left shoulder, but the lighting was so bright that his skin looked white and Athrun couldn't tell if there was a bruise or not. Kira's eyes turned and looked directly at him, in the eyes. Athrun gasped. There was something in those dead-ish eyes...A message of some sort.

Kira skated once around the large rink as everyone else skated off. He then speed skated to the center and jumped. A jingling sound echoed in Athrun's ears and he saw a light purple neckband with three little bells around Kira's neck just before a large flash blinded him and the rest of the audience.

When the light cleared and everyone could see, the entire cast was standing on stage. Kira was sitting on a trapeze bar about 20 feet above them. His red and green outfit was now covered by a dress-like outfit that resembled ice itself. Athrun didn't see the band around his neck anymore, but noone could miss those wings.

Kira's wings looked to be 20 foot in wingspan, but it was debatable. They were arguably the largest out of the rest of the cast's. Only Lacus and Athrun, though, seemed to notice that the others seemed angry that Kira was getting all of the attention.

-

Athrun and Lacus parted halfway between their houses. Now inside, Athrun let all of his emotions run through him freely and show on his face. It was all too much.

He heard the bells and suddenly...fainted.

He was too tired mentally and physically to stop in the dreamscape and passed straight into the dream world.

-

Kira blinked in the dark dreamscape and looked over his shoulder as a gust of wind blew past him. He smiled and drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and leaning his head sideways on them.

'_Goodnight, Athrun.'

* * *

_

So short... 


	8. Sister, Dear Sister

**I love next chapter...**

**Chapter 8 - Sister, Dear Sister**

A blonde readjusted their sunglasses and hefted a shoulder bag further onto their shoulder before continuing on into the bowels of the city.

-

"_Kira! Move!" Cagalli did a slingshot to throw her brother away, letting go to let him fly. He landed on the ground 10 feet away and she reveled in her strength at a young age before the flaming wood hit her along with her brother's screams._

-

BAM!

Two people fell to the ground. One blonde, one pink haired. The blonde gasped.

"Sorry." she stood up and helped the other girl up.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't stand still that long." Lacus laughed. The blonde frowned.

"Nice smile." she muttered bitterly. "Reminds me of my brother."

"Oh really? Thank you!...I think." Lacus seemed to think about that.

"Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Lacus blinked at her. "He should be about my height, brown hair, purple eyes, smiles like you, cries a lot." she had a hand motion for each bit of the description and Lacus laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure about smiles or crying. But there's a boy your height with brown hair and purple eyes at Letlights circus." she pointed to the tent you _COULD NOT_ miss.

"Thanks." and she took off before Lacus could get her name.

-

Athrun paused in his walking. Letlights's entrance was just in front of him, and a blonde chick was arguing with a black haired dude that seemed very pissed.

"Just let me in! I know he's in there!" she screamed.

"I _don't_ know who you're talking about!" Scott yelled back at her.

They yelled a bit more before Athrun suddenly popped up next to her.

"There you are!" he said as if relieved. "Thank you sir, for finding my sister." he bowed at Scott, who seemed baffled. "She's a bit-" he whistled and made the sign for 'crazy.' "Her doctor's appointment was today, but she got away from me."

Athrun gave her a slight noggie before smiling at Scott.

"Thanks again, bye!" and he began to drag a stuttering Cagalli away. Scott shook his head before going inside.

-

"What the hell?" the blonde girl yelled. "How _dare_ you interfere?"

Athrun leaned against an alley wall, just out of sight of the circus tent, and let her scream.

"I have important business there! I can't believe you! I don't even _know_ you!"

Athrun uncrossed his arms and shook her right hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Athrun." he said calmly.

"Cagalli." she replied before blinking and glaring. "Hey! Cut it out!" she slapped his hand away.

"You wouldn't have gotten in there that way anyway." Athrun told her. She blinked.

"I suppose _you_ could get me in then?" she gave him a skeptical look and he smiled.

-

5 minutes later found Athrun and Cagalli sneaking around in the back tents of Letlights Circus and Stage. Cagalli was amazed at how easily you could just walk around the main tent to the back ones without being caught.

A yell caught their attentions. Both froze before realizing how far away it was and calming. Athrun began walking towards it, Cagalli followed. Soon, they came upon a tent far smaller than the others. A man was exiting the tent, a whip in his hand, rolled.

Before they could hide, he spotted them and quickly closed the flap that was set as the tent's door...As if afraid they would see something.

"Do you need something?" the bald man asked.

Athrun recognized him as the owner, the one Lacus had spoken too. But he seemed to not remember Athrun. Cagalli glared.

"I want to see my brother! Someone told me he was here! Now bring him to me!" she shouted angrily. Marmen focused entirely onto her.

"I don't know who told you that, but I don't think he's here." he said calmly and coldly.

"Excuse me-" Athrun was cut off by Cagalli.

"He's here! Until you show me every one here, I won't leave!" she order/threatened. Marmen glared.

Athrun took this as an advantage to sneak away and around the other side of the small tent.

-

Kira, wearing underwear and an overlarge, shredded shirt, lay on the cold ground of a curtained cage. His back was to his bed and his front was to the other essentials that were in here. But it was mostly just a large cage...Fresh blood was dripping from fresh cuts on to the steel floor below him.

The yells from in front of the cage caught his attention. Dead eyes came back to life and his fingers twitched. He heard Athrun's familiar voice and began to cry.

"A...Athrun..." his throat hurt. "Athrun...it's my...She's my..." his voice was barely a breath.

The curtains in the back opened and Kira knew it was Athrun. He realized his state of being and forced his body to listen to him. He curled into a tight ball, even though it hurt, and tried to cover himself. Athrun could see the wounds, he knew it...Tears fell from his eyes again.

"Go..." he choked. "Go away...p-please...Just..." he took in a deep breath. "Go."

He heard Athrun close the curtains quickly and quietly, and he retreated within himself to cry harder.

-

A hand on Cagalli's upper right arm caused the arguers to suddenly notice Athrun. His eyes seemed devoid of emotion as he began to walk away.

"Hey! We can't leave yet!" Cagalli screamed as Manson watched with cold eyes.

Athrun didn't stop until they were many blocks away. Cagalli's arm was slightly red by that point, but Athrun didn't care. Cagalli would've yelled some more, but Athrun looked so...

...scared...

He wrapped his arms around himself and backed against the alley wall. Once he hit it, Athrun slid down it slowly to the floor. Cagalli could only watch in worry.

"Are...Are you okay?" she asked nervously. Athrun shook his head dully, eyes unseeing.

"Kira...why..." he muttered. Cagalli gasped.

"You...You know my brother?" she asked in surprise, shaking him.

His head turned to her and she stopped shaking him at the pitiful look in his eyes.

"Why Kira?" he asked forcefully before he began to cry into his knees.

Cagalli's breath hitched at the action and she didn't know what to do.

-

Kira gasped. Manson was beating him harshly, and it hurt. It hurt so bad. Worse than any time before. He was beaten like some deranged animal. Slowly, painfully, Kira managed to looked up at his attacker...and froze.

'_Why?_' he asked.

It was Athrun. Athrun stood over him with that whip.

"You deserve this." Athrun said coldly. "You worthless _liar_!" he yelled before continuing to whip and beat Kira.

'_Why?'_ it was soft, but getting stronger. _'Why...Why...Why...Why...Why?'_

Kira saw Athrun's smiling eyes, remembered all of the sceneries they enjoyed together. He could hear Athrun as he had said Kira's name. He remembered when Athrun had assured him that it had all been a nightmare.

"_Love is...when you care so much about one person that you would even give your life to make them happy. When you want to spend the rest of your life with them, be with them, stay with them forever. Love is...the most precious thing in the world."_

Kira's eyes snapped open as his mother's voice echoed in his head. A bell was going off. The little bells Athrun had given him for Christmas...It all seemed so clear!

Tears pouring from his eyes, Kira looked at Athrun attacking him again. He found the strength, and launched at the older boy. His arms wrapped around Athrun in a hug. Athrun froze and Kira kept crying.

'_Say something...Say something Dammit!'_ he cussed for the first time in his life. His voice came out as a whispered breath.

"I-I-I...I love...you...Athrun." he managed. "I'll love you...forever...So please...p-please stop...h-hit-ting...me...Please?"

And everything faded away into white nothingness. Kira sighed as the **_nightmare_** vanished, and he began to cry.

-

Cagalli sighed and turned to Lacus. Athrun was on her couch and Cagalli and her in the kitchen.

"So...You two know each other, huh?" she asked dully.

Lacus had found them in the alley when she went looking for Athrun. They'd taken Athrun to Lacus's house, as Cagalli didn't have one and it was closer than Athrun's.

"Yes. We have since we were very small." she smiled sadly. "Still...I believe that boy is who upset him."

"Hm?" Cagalli blinked in confusion.

"Why else would he cry himself to sleep, unless he was emotionally wounded?" Lacus smiled sadly again.

"Why would some _boy_ have that effect on him?" Cagalli scoffed, arms crossed.

Lacus shed a few tears through her smile.

"Because he loves him." she said softly. Cagalli's eyes widened.

* * *

Out : -ahem- Nightmare was bolded because O.C. #1 read this and went "Did he just hug Marmen and confess his love?" So we felt we should make sure everyone knows that it was a NIGHTMARE... 


	9. When It All Comes Out

**Chapter 9 - When It All Comes Out**

The air was dense...it was a stifling feeling. Kira hadn't known Athrun to make this scenery before...

It seemed like a bog or something. A thick fog covered everything, further reducing visibility. Kira found it harder to breathe in this place. Was this really the dreamscape?

'_Athrun?'_ he walked around slowly, cautiously, and nervously. _'Athrun!'_

At the moment he didn't care that he was thinking and Athrun couldn't hear him. He forgot that he couldn't speak.

Suddenly, he was on his back on the ground and something was laying on top of him. He gasped for air as he slowly opened his eyes again.

'_Athrun?'_ he wondered, unsure of why the other boy had tackled him to the ground.

"Kira..." Athrun murmured. "Why didn't you tell me, Kira?" His face was hidden.

Lavender eyes shot wide at the realization of what his friend had said. He shook his head no, unable to explain himself.

"Why'd you hide it from me?" Athrun yelled, raising his head so that Kira could now see his eyes.

They were hurt, and angry. It was like Athrun had taken a heavy betrayal...

'_Athrun...You have to understand...I didn't want you to-'_ Kira tried using his hands to communicate, but Athrun slapped his hands apart and stood up.

"I've told you a lot of things. About me, about the world...And you couldn't even tell me that you were in a circus, or that you had a sister!" Athrun yelled, not looking at him.

"A...Ath-"

"No!" Athrun let himself fall so that he was supporting himself with his feet and sitting mainly on his knees, a crouch almost. His hands were on his head, like he didn't want to hear what was being said. "You..."

Kira crawled over, since he never stood up, and placed his left hand gently on Athrun's shoulder. The blue haired boy knocked it off when he flipped around to face Kira. He took hold of the younger boy's left shoulder and forced him to stand up.

"Why didn't you even _try_ to tell me about..._this_?" he ripped the cloth sleeve off, and a unbearably bright light engulfed the entire area, pushing the two apart a few feet and knocking Kira down.

When it cleared, so did everything else. Instead of fuzzy outlines and unnaturally clear eyes, everything was visible. Kira could see Athrun perfectly, and vice versa. But they didn't rejoice. Kira quickly went to cover his left arm with his right, trying to hide the scars of years of beatings.

Athrun was taking deep breathes, as if he'd run a lot and was very tired. He looked from Kira to the sleeve in his hand and suddenly...he regretted. The Kira in front of him was laying on the ground, desperately trying to hide how much pain he'd gone through, and Athrun had done something horrible to him...He looked so frail and scared...

"Kira...I..."

"_Athrun..."_ the voice was clear as a bell, but Kira wasn't speaking. _"You have to understand...I've lived almost all of my life with this...so I'm used to it...But I didn't want you to...To see me and run away!"_

Kira raised his head, most likely not knowing that Athrun could hear his thoughts, with tears streaming down his face.

"_I didn't know my sister had survived that fire 10 years ago! I didn't know..." _Athrun could tell, even without the words, that Kira was pleading for him to understand. _"And you're the _only _one that's ever been kind to me since then...I didn't want to lose that!"_

Athrun shook his head a bit as the sleeve fell from his fingers to the ground below. It was now covered in green grass, and it was raining...He fell to his knees in front of the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him. Athrun could feel the tears running down his face.

"Kira...I'm so-" he paused, seeing that his hand was see-through. He looked himself over, and felt a strange sort of panic run through him. "Kira!"

Kira was watching him as Athrun vanished, going on to the world of sleep and dreams. Athrun himself probably didn't know how tired he had been...But Kira had felt it.

"A...A..." he breathed out as Athrun backed up and had fear in his eyes. He was usually in a sleep like state when this happened, and he was scared. "Athrun don't be afraid!"

This one sentence caught Athrun's attention and he looked to Kira.

"Kira?" he asked softly.

"I can...I can feel something Athrun...!" Kira wanted to say this while he was still able to, before his voice left him again. "I feel human again! You know where I am...Athrun..." Kira shook his head a bit and held his throat, and they both knew that something wanted him to keep quiet.

"Come back for me, Athrun!" Kira managed before all that came out was air and Athrun vanished. "A...Ah!" Kira began crying.

Why wasn't he able to speak? He always lost his voice right when he needed it the most! He carefully touched his left arm and closed his eyes, trying to stop crying.

He felt arms hold him and soft breath hit his ear. He didn't flinch though, it felt like a mother's hold, comforting him.

'_I'm always here for you...'_ it breathed.

At this, Kira did jump, but when he turned around...there was no one there.

'_What _was_ that?' _he wondered silently.

-

When Athrun woke up, he knew he had to go save Kira...Now all he had to do...was figure out how...

* * *

O.C. #2 : Bwah! Foreshadowing! Who is the one in the dreamscape with Kira, and why did their voice scare Kira? Well HAH! You won't know till the Sequel! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Out : Onee-chan...you're scaring me...


	10. To Free Me

Wow...someone was paying attention when I said how many chapters there were! -happy-

**Chapter 10 - To Free Me**

Athrun woke up the next day, ready to kill Marmen and tear down Letlights. But he had a fever and Lacus wouldn't let him out bed, let alone the house. At the moment, Cagalli was sitting with him.

His head was turned to the right, facing the wall and fully ignoring the blonde girl. She had sat there patiently for around 10 minutes before she started to get angry.

"So..." she began. "Lacus tells me you're in love with my brother."

Athrun's head snapped to look at her and she inwardly smirked at her victory.

"Your what?" he asked.

"Brother." she sighed. "Kira is my brother's name, and he matches Lacus's description of 'circus boy.'" Cagalli explained.

"Oh yea..." Athrun looked to the wall again. "He...told me about that..." his eyes closed.

"Huh? Who told you what?" Cagalli asked in true confusion.

"We need to get him out of there." Athrun said softly, ignoring her question. "_I_ need to go back for him."

'_I promised him I would...'_ he thought sadly.

"We'll talk about that later." Cagalli almost cooed, remembering how she spoke when Kira had a fever once.

"No!" Athrun's harsh answer startled her out of her reverie. "They're hurting him. I've...I've seen the wounds..." he whispered in a pained voice. "He can't speak...But his eyes have told me so much..."

Cagalli felt anger boil up inside of her at the mention of 'wounds.'

"I pushed him when he needed a friend the most...I pushed him away..." Athrun knew he was crying, but he also knew that Cagalli _didn't_ know.

"I said..." Cagalli whispered angrily. "We'll talk about that later." her voice softened then. "You sleep now."

The blonde girl blinked repeatedly when she realized he was already sleeping softly.

-

"Cagalli...Where are we going?" Lacus asked as they walked down the street and away from her house. "Athrun's still sleeping and I-"

"Shh. We're going to go save Kira." Cagalli said harshly. Lacus felt herself jump.

"But Athrun-"

"Isn't coming." Cagalli finished. Lacus hesitated. "It'll be like a good surprise, for when he feels better." she smiled and Lacus did too.

-

A brunette boy paused in his sweeping, as Scott _yet again _had a problem with it, to look behind him and to his left. He heard the sound again and quirked an eyebrow. His dead eyes only recognized one of the two girls that were 'sneaking' around.

Lacus, the one he recognized from before, paused and gasped when she saw him. The blonde froze at the sight of him. He was suddenly embraced, but he didn't react. The pink haired girl seemed scared yet again by his eyes and lack of responsiveness.

"Come on. Let's go." the blonde released him and grabbed his wrist. His eyes narrowed and Lacus thought his hair seemed a shade lighter than before.

He ripped his arm back from her and took a step back, his hair returned to being a chocolate brown. Cagalli seemed surprised by this.

"You...you don't recognize me?" she asked in a strained whisper. "You don't _trust_ me?"

Lacus's eyes widened with the realization that Kira _would not_ come with them. He didn't trust them enough. But there was no time to gain it now! She strode forward determinedly; Cagalli was too sad to be surprised and Kira glared at her. His glare got angrier when she took hold of his hands.

"You don't trust us, but you trust Athrun, right?" she asked softly.

She was surprised when Kira's eyes faded back to a dark purple with light in them. It dawned on her that he was hanging on for every word.

"Athrun's waiting for you. He wanted to come, but he has a fever and-" she was cut off when Kira grabbed their hands and took off around the tents.

"What are you doing?"

It was Scott, the man Cagalli had yelled at. She glared at him.

"Go away."

Everyone turned to Kira, Scott's eyes wider than both girls'.

"You...you spoke!" he gasped, moments before Kira's foot came in contact with his head. He went flying backwards into the tent he'd just left.

'_The first person who ever hit me.'_ he thought bitterly before turning to the girls.

"Let's go...Please?" they seemed surprised by his 'asking permission' tone, but nodded anyway.

-

"What do you mean, 'take down Letlights'?" the officer asked in confusion.

"That's exactly what I meant!" Cagalli fumed. "They kidnaped and tortured my little brother!"

"Really? Looks fine to me." he looked to Kira, wearing a Letlights custodian outfit. "Wow, you're the kid, the star of the show!" Kira looked away in embarrassment. "Why would they hurt _you_?"

Cagalli shook a little before running over to Kira and ripping his shirt fully off. Kira winced a bit and the cop gasped. Cagalli was even surprised. Bruises covered bruises and scars covered scars covered scars!

"Um..." Cagalli gave him a look. "I'll go file that report now. Wait here."

-

An hour, 6 evidence pictures, and 1 autograph later, Lacus, Cagalli, and Kira made their way back to the house. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow, Letlight's scandal would be all over the news. Athrun's eyes opened. Sunlight beamed in from his windows. (It's the next day)

He turned his head and gasped, shooting up in bed. Was he in the dreamscape? But this was his room!

"Kira?" he asked in a whisper, afraid the other boy would suddenly disappear.

Kira gave him a big smile. Athrun suddenly leaned forward.

"Good morning Sleepyhead." Cagalli greeted when she walked in, 5 minutes later. She blinked.

Kira was blushing and twiddling his thumbs. Athrun wasn't looking at her.

"Do I...want to know what just happened?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before leaving.

When Cagalli's footsteps died away, Kira fell out of his chair and on to the floor. Athrun quickly helped him up and set him on the bed before answering an unspoken question.

"I'm gay."

Kira's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember what Athrun had told him.

_Guy + Girl - Straight; Accepted_

_Girl + Girl - Lesbian/Gay; Kind Of Accepted_

_Guy + Guy - Faggot/Gay; Kind Of Accepted_ hates my equals signs...)

'_That means...If Athrun likes _me_...then...'_

Kira's eyes widened and his face turned red as a tomato. Steam popped off the top of his head.

"Kira! Athrun! It's on!" Cagalli yelled loudly from the next room.

Kira blinked and smiled. Athrun gave him a confused look and Kira dragged him into the living room. They both plopped onto the couch just as a tape evidence was played on the news. They'd missed the into, but oh well.

"_Excuse me, Marmen P. right? Owner of Letlights?" a reporter like man asked. Marmen gave him a belittling smile._

"_Yes?"_

"_Is it true that you beat the number one star of Letlights?" Marmen's face fell._

"_That's absurd." he claimed sadly as Scott walked up next to him, a purple mark on his forehead._

"_Then, these pictures are _not_ of Kira Yamato?" he asked, handing Marmen the 'evidence' pictures the officer had taken. Marmen took them and his eyes widened._

"_My star was kidnaped yesterday." Marmen said stiffly, handing the pictures back._

"_Yea! It was those two!" Scott pointed to Lacus and Cagalli in the last picture, which the reporter showed to the screen. He looked questioning._

"_You're telling me that his twin sister and her friend kidnaped him?"_

Cagalli laughed at the look on Marmen's face.

"_He kicked me in the head!" Scott yelled suddenly, pointing to his wound._

"_Well, with the treatment it seems _you've_ been giving _him_...I think that one kick is less than what you deserve."_

The announcer came back on. The evidence pictures of Kira from different angles, showing the many bruises and scars on his upper body, were playing on a small screen to the left of the reporter's head.

"_It has been found that the fire of the High Life Hotel from 10 years ago was on the twins' 6th birthday. They are also the only two who survived. It has been estimated, as Kira can no longer speak freely, that that was about when the abuse began. Further investigation and interrogation is going on as we speak, but the entire Letlight's crew has been taken in and Marmen Prezoski is now behind bars. This is only a little act and we pray for Kira's happy future."_

Kira smiled, a embarrassed blush on his face, as Lacus and Cagalli cheered. Athrun put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Kira turned his head to look at him. The girls left to make celebrations cookies or something...Lacus's idea.

"Congratulations." Athrun whispered nervously. Kira blinked.

He leaned in and up a bit, kissing Athrun full on the lips. The feelings from Christmas returned 10 fold. He pulled away and smiled at the dumbfounded look on Athrun's face.

"Congratulations." Kira echoed, and laughed.

Athrun melted.

FIN

* * *

Out : And complete! Well?

O.C. 1 : Awesomeness as awesome as awesomeness can get!

O.C. #2 : The sequel will be up as soon as we get around to writing it...Well, we wrote...but it's one of the _last_ scenes and wouldn't be of much use to anyone...


	11. Note About Sequel

At long last, I've started the sequel to this wondrous story. It's called Unmasked, and you can check the main profile for it. Thanks for being such great reviewers and I hope you like the sequel!

This is the first summary I have for the story. It might change as the story continues, but currently all I have is the prolog and a ton of notes in my mind.

_Ahem:_

AU Sequel to Masked Marmen is just a memory, but something is threatening the piece they've gained. And everyone is shocked to find that enemy in Kira himself. 'Kira is mine. Stay away or die.'


End file.
